Virtual desktop is an interface available to an individual user in a virtualized environment. The main objective behind desktop virtualization is to separate physical machine from software and present the operating system as an isolated operating machine to the users. In recent years, desktop virtualization has been adopted by many organizations for the propose of reducing management cost. Also, desktop virtualization saves the cost as the resources used in the desktop virtualization are shared and allocated per needs of the users.
Usually, the experience of using desktop virtualization is interpreted by users based on the responsiveness of virtual desktop. In existing techniques, the responsiveness of the virtual desktops is affected by several factors such as, logon time, launch time of an application, response time of an application, session response time and so forth. Generally, whenever a new remote session is launched, many tasks are performed for launching the desktop or applications such as, loading of user profiles, group policy objects are applied, running user login scripts and so forth. These tasks lead to latency of the actual desktop and session launch and therefore gives a negative impact on the overall end user experience. For example, the latency to present actual desktop to users may be three minutes or even more. The existing techniques involve defining a time for a login and pre-launch of session by the users. However, in case the user does not login in the selected defined time, the resources utilized for launching the session would be wasted. Also, the existing pre-launch techniques are not automated or intelligent. In addition, there are two types of desktop virtualization namely, pooled virtual desktop session and persistent virtual desktop session. Existing techniques provide the prelaunch of desktops and applications for only pooled desktops.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.